


Sir & Mummy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual James Potter, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Severus Snape, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Implied Consent, Kinky, M/M, Painplay, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, Top James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus wanted a purpose, he wanted a goal, and after Hogwarts he was left with nothing and no one, until an old friend decided to give him a job and a room, but he didn't expect to enjoy being a live in slave so much. Submission came somewhat naturally to him, but so did being a brat.





	1. Chapter 1

The thick leather was tight around his thin, pale neck; just how he liked it to be. Severus enjoyed the discomfort his collar provided, the slight struggle to breath, the itch that began to burn. Pain was his addiction, after all.

Equally tight was his bound wrists. His arms were behind his back, locked into place with soft yet secure cuffs, the inside of them were lined with soft padding, but it didn't change the fact he was left open and vulnerable.

The leash attached to the cold, metal hoop at the front of his collar was from the same material. It's long thin body was strained tight as Severus pulled back in disobedience, the leash a tightrope between him and his handler.

Her knuckles, wrapped securely in the leather lead, were turning white. She gave a tug of warning, to be kind to her toy, but Severus still pulled, his lips twisted into a teasing grin. Her blood began to boil. How _dare_ he show such lack of respect? She tugged again, twice as hard, the leash making a noise as she did so.

Severus toppled over. He couldn't keep balance on his bare knees and fell forwards with a thud, his cheek pressing against the cold stone of the basement that sat under Godrics Hollow.

Severus peered up, all that was in his view were his Mistress's leather boots, somewhat shiny in the dim light, but certainly clean thanks to his tongue earlier that evening. Severus shifted, going to pull himself up, but another boot pressed against his back, between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the floor.

"Kiss her shoes, apologize for tugging, and maybe we'll let you up," Growled the owner of the foot that restrained him further. _Had Sir returned?_ Severus pondered for a moment, _the door hadn't opened, though. Perhaps Sir had been there the whole time._

Severus pushed his head forwards, as the pressure on his back eased, to gently plant a kiss against the soft yet stronge leather. The tip was pushed further into his mouth. He obeyed and kissed again, keeping his head low as he said his apology. "I'm sorry, Mummy, for tugging on the leash. May I be forgiven?"

He'd spoken more Apologies than he'd ever like to admit but watching the fire burn in her brilliant green eyes and knowing exactly what demonic things she had planned as punished never failed to make his underwear tighten as his cock throbbed and pulsed patiently, waiting and waiting for sweet release, _if_ he was a well behaved, but being good simply was just not in his nature.

Severus' chin was lifted with the tip of her boot until their eyes met, an unspoken permission for him to see her. His pale cheeks began to flush as he stared up at Lily Evan, his eyes wide. All time stopped when the Goddess before him smiled any sort of smile, whether it hid evil intentions or a genuine spark of happiness, her plump rosey lips were stunning as a upwards frown. They parted, to let out a soft yet powerful whisper;

"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily wrapped the leash around her hand tighter until there was nothing but a few inches of leather left. She used the small amount to yank the bare boy to his knees, lifting his thin body easily, once James boot was removed.

"So what did you have planned?" James murmured, finally making his presence properly known. "Are you going to get the strap on out, or try and use his pathetic excuse for a cock?" The curly haired man growled deep, a burning glare across his face as his bulge grew tighter in the front of his skinny jeans.

"Well it depends if you'll be staying for the whole scene?" Lily let a soft coo leave her, pulling the leash higher so Severus would silently strain up. "If you're taking part, I could always use his mouth."

James shook his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose as they slid down slightly. "No, the Marauders are coming around in half an hour. I'll be watching, though." Such a teethy white grin could blind a person, if there was any light to bounce off them.

Severus listened as he tried to keep himself comfortable on his knees. The skin was red raw, scarred, sore, from almost constant kneeling on the harsh stone floor. His arousal grew as he listened to them further, something about them acting as if he wasn't there was brilliantly degrading and what he craved.

A flicker of sadism flashed across Lilys face, the wheels of her ambious mind twisting and turning until her juicy lips once again formed an innocent smile. "Moony is in heat, you told me on monday?" She asked, head tilted.

James perked up at the inquiry and shared a look with his equally dominant partner before they both glanced down at the struggling sub. James swiftly turned on his heels and headed towards the basement stairs. "Get him ready, I'll owl them to arrive earlier." He called back at the pair, his chuckle fading as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving Lily alone with the trembling submissive boy.

"You heard daddy," Lily purred, a parental tone on her voice as she once again used the tight, shortened leash to pull Severus onto his feet, "Time to get you ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

The basement bed was much more comfortable than the upstairs one, James would constantly argue, but the basement bed simply had to be better, to endure the constant intense fucking that took place upon it. The bed itself was sturdy, unmoving, as it was cemented to floor, with silky black sheets. Lily loved the colour black, always dressing Severus and James in the dark, consuming colour.

Severus was tied to said bed. His ass up, legs spread, cock caged, and arms bound. He was restrained completely, unable to move his limbs in the slightest; just how he liked it.

He tried not to jolt as the wet tip of Lilys wand began to slowly penetrate him, pushing itself inside of him. A moan escaped his bitten lips as the tip brushed past his prostate and headed deeper inside, until a few inches of the willow wood remained. There the wand stayed for a moment, ummoving and solid, where Lily finally whispered the lubing spell. Suddenly, Severus's insides were wet and soaked in cherry pink lube. It was warm, a little bit sticky, but plenty of it, enough that it leaked from his gaping, somewhat stretched hole, but the oozing lube was plugged up quickly with a black buttplug.

"Wait like a good boy whilst I check up on James. Shout if you need me!" Lily hummed to her restrained toy, licking her lips at such a perfect, pleasing sight, and left. She had countless protection charms on Severus, ones that made sure his blood flow wasn't too low, and others that kept her up to date on his mental wellbeing. There was a quick release spell which made the ropes disappear (reappearing when needed,) that was simply triggered by their safe word. His health was her top priority, and she'd be dammed if anyone tried to call her an uncaring Mistress.

Lily floated upstairs easily, cooing for her equal. The change from black and dark blue, the colours that coated their basement, to sudden pastels and floral patterns, always unsettled her, but that wasn't on her mind right now.

James was found lingering in the kitchen with Remus and the black dog that seemed happy to lazily snooze under their small kitchen table. Remus, however, seemed anything but relaxed.

The matured man wore his dull, dark brown, tattered robes. They had colourful patches sewed into them where a whole could be found, but otherwise his pallet was warm, creamy. His equally mousey hair was neat, slicked back, with a few grey strands visible. Remus was tense in his seat, knuckles white and veins popping in his hands, but his ususally sea blue eyes were now a brilliant yellow. Amber, Lily swore, _were they glowing_? His whole body simply oozed dominance. "I'm ready."

Lily couldn't stop the huge grin across her face. She took James hand into hers, linking their fingers together. "Hes ready too. I was expecting Sirius to join in but if you're in heat, I could only imagine how much mating you two have done." She commented with an air of innocence around her. Lily was a bright witch, she'd studied wolves intensely since finding out about Remus, and had plans to write her own report, an unbiased one, actually based on facts.

James took the lead of the trio, leading them down the steps that lead into the gloom of the cellar. Lily was right; Remus's eyes did glow.

Severus hadn't moved, as instructed, but couldn't stop the wiggle of excitement as he heard approaching footsteps and closing of the door. There was another pair of shoes he could hear, another voice!

The general relationship between him and Remus had been... questionable. The sexual tension in school had been insane. Hot, musky gropping in the broom cupboards, to gentle snogging sessions in the green house. Something about Remus made his body shudder, made goose bumps cover his body, hair standing on end, and now this intense man was about to take him, in his most vulnerable state? Fuck yes.

Remus didnt wait to strip, his body hot, steaming ever so slightly in the coldness of the basement. His cock was hard and throbbing, the veins popping out with dramatic flare. He didnt hesitate to stroke him before approaching Severus's restrained body. He looked to Lily for permission, and with a simple nod, he began.

Remus placed a hand on Severus's fattening, once flat, ass and squeezes it hard with a deep, throaty purr of content. "I've always wanted to take you... this wasn't how I imagined it happening," He chuckled low, voice thick with eroticism. He slapped the bare white skin, causing a loud cry from the sub. "That's what I enjoy hearing." Remus whispered.

He pounded Severus into the bed for hours, his body aching for more and more, but his ears always open, incase something became to much. He ended up knotting the poor lad, the swelling at the base of his cock stretched Severus open even more, the pair interlocked.

Lily was swift, moving over on her light feet to gently untie Severus, whispering sweet words of praise and positivity into his burning red ear as sweat dripped from his forehead. She smiled up at Remus, kissing him gently on the lips. "You did well, wolf." She chuckled.

Remus deflated after a few moments, penis lip and knot gone. He made sure his bottom was alright, and left the aftercare with Severus's dominants. James showed him and Sirius out, the dog had quietly spent the night under the kitchen table.

It was almost midnight when Lily finished bathing Severus, his dark hair was wet, being braided by his Mistress, as James cuddled him in his lap.

"You two treat me well," Severus let the words slip past his lips. "I love you."

"We treat you how you aught to be treated," Lily commented as she finished braiding his hair, gently planting a kiss on his neck. "We love you too."

James pulled Severus into him, pushing the Slytherins head onto his bare chest. "You're our good boy, nothing will change that."


End file.
